Seven Deadly Sins
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: She was his everything, his love, his heart, the very air he breathe and he would do just about anything, even commit the seven deadly sins. WARNING: Very DARK Kei-centric. Rating might move up in future chapters. Read and Review!
1. Greed

_**Seven Deadly Sins**_

* * *

 _ **001:**_ **Greed**

* * *

 _Money,_

 _Fame,_

 _Glamour,_

 _And Fortune,_

 _He has it all. Everything in this world is all within his grasp._

* * *

He wanted her.

His eyes quickly searched for a girl with long, silky, raven hair among the crowd. Once he spotted his target, he picked up his pace to push through the sea of people boarding the first train of the day. Not minding who he's shoving away, all his mind could think is to be by her side immediately; beside his angel of light.

The man did not understand why such a perfect being had to endure going through this every day. The large amount of crowd would crush her fragile form, their stench would drive off her delectable scent, and there is also the possibility of her ivory skin being touched by these low-lives, intentionally or not.

His jaws clenched at the thought of that. The mere thought of her getting stained is most unacceptable.

He admits that he also didn't like the train ride, why would he? Since he could just ride at the back of his clean and fresh limousine; his angel didn't deserve this, if it was him, he would ride her to and from anywhere she wanted to go. She would ride in a car made of gold or even in a royal carriage if she wants to. However, this is her choice of transportation and he would endure it all for her… until he could finally have his way…

His nostrils wafted a strong scent of peaches and morning dew. Inhaling more of that scent, his eyes rolled back before settling his golden orbs at the woman before him. Though his frame greatly towered her, it was only appropriate. With her trapped between the door and him, he could be close to her and protect her from any unnecessary touches. Yes, this way, he could protect her.

 _Protect her… protect the angel… Do not let her get stained… Protect my angel…_

He continued to admire her hourglass back when the train gently skidded to a halt at the station and she accidentally touched her elbow to his stomach. She mumbled a quick sorry to him before dashing out and mixing again with the crowd.

For a few seconds, his world stopped. Did it hurt when her elbow hit him? not at all. In fact, he blushed at that thought. She touched him… She TOUCHED him, and he loved absolutely every second of it.

His thoughts snapped when he felt that she was ten steps away from him. He has to catch up with her, who knows what misfortune would befall her at any moment?

And so for the rest of the day, he kept a close eye on her. He cursed once she stepped into that establishment; he gritted his teeth as he watched her move farther and farther away from him. As much as it killed him, his angel has a pure reputation and if he sets foot anywhere near that place, he would soil it, he would soil her.

Unacceptable, which is why he must endure watching her from afar, making sure she's safe.

A menacing growl erupted from his throat when he saw her… _'Friends'_ , he didn't care who they are, how dare they get close to her! How dare they converse with her! How dare they touch her!

He heard one of her friends call her theirs and it caused his fists to ball until his knuckles turned white and his eyes showed nothing but death. Theirs? How dare they call her theirs!

This pure, holy angel is HIS! No one else has the right to claim her but him!

 _She's mine… mine… all mine… she is mine and no one else's! Fools… fools… they're disgusting… they will stain her… they will soil my perfect angel! No… that cannot be… I will not allow it…. She's MINE!_

He wanted to vomit when he overheard a revolting excuse of a male creature tell something to his, HIS, angel. He laughed maniacally at his hiding spot when he made his decision final. His angel did not take the train home today and decided to take the bus.

The moment she rounded the corner to enter the alleyway for a shortcut to the bus stop, he executed his plan. Matching the speed of light, a handkerchief was pressed to her mouth and once she inhaled the strong drug in the clean cloth, her eyes rolled back and she immediately collapsed. However, she never felt the hard concrete as her attacker caught her in his strong arms.

"Forgive me my love… but you have to know you are mine… I cannot hold myself back any longer… forgive me" Were the words she heard before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _But he never wanted any of those._

 _He was nothing but an empty shell,_

 _until he met an angel and gave him life._

 _She became his everything_

 _Money and fame couldn't even compare to her._

 _And that drove his greed._

 _He wanted her…_

 _He always does…_

 _He has always wanted her the moment he laid eyes on her._

* * *

 **HEY EVERYBODY!**

 **FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER! YEY! Now I won't go back to school till June 8**

 **But anyway! I noticed that this type of fic isn't in the SA archive and the words 'Kei' + 'Hikari' + 'obsession' popped in my mind. DON'T JUDGE ME! BESIDES, this was a challenge by my peers if I could write something dark like this :3**

 **Well, as the title implies, this will be a 7 chaptered fic and rating MIGHT increase if you guys want :3**

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Vows to you, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw, and The One for Me**

 **Ciao~!**


	2. Pride

_**Seven Deadly Sins**_

* * *

 _ **002:**_ **Pride**

* * *

 _Prodigy,_

 _Superhuman,_

 _Unbeatable,_

 _And Number ONE,_

 _Those were some of his names. He has every achievement only man could ever dream of reaching._

* * *

He adored her.

She is absolutely perfect, he declared. After his angel passed out, he had carried her to his mansion. He couldn't risk taking neither the bus nor the train. After all, he couldn't let those scumbags look at her vulnerable state. No… they can't. Whether she's happy, or sad, or weak, all of those sights are his and his alone.

So he took the longer route, through secret pathways he used whenever he followed her around –to protect her day after day. All the while continuing to bask in her beauty as she lay limp in his arms and savor every second of how soft her skin is in his hands. He tried to not stop long every time he wanted to smell her delectable scent.

It was a good thing the servants were given the day off today, his parents are away to business and his little brother was out with his friends. Pfft, friends? He didn't need friends, not when he has her.

He settled her in a room within his room, a special room that he used to use whenever he wanted some peace and quiet; But now that she's ' _moving in with him'_ , he made sure that the room was perfectly safe, comfortable, and secure –not to mention barring the windows with the strongest steel and making sure the glasses and walls are sound proof. He couldn't risk them finding her… he couldn't risk them taking her away from him.

His jaws clenched and his fists balled till his knuckles turned white. She's still asleep? How could she still be asleep?! He wanted to see those eyes; those gorgeous, midnight blue eyes that hypnotizes him all the time. Oh how he always wanted those eyes to turn and look at him. He wanted to drown in that abyss and marvel at her purity.

However, just when his fingertips could touch her shoulder, he stopped. No, he can't do this to her. She is sleeping, his angel is resting. He watched her closely; her face looked so calm in her peaceful slumber. He bit his lip and retracted his hand.

 **FOOL**! How could he even think of disturbing her?!

His angel is free to do whatever she wishes. No one can deny her will, not even himself. And to even think of waking her up… what a fool he must be! To bring her any discomfort is a grave sin.

He clutched his head, almost tearing his hair. What if she woke up and got mad at him for disturbing her sleep? What if she yelled at him? What if she told him to go away? What if she starts hating him?! What if…

No, no, no, no, **NO**!

When he heard her moan and turn to the other side of the comfortable bed, he stopped his thoughts and stared at her beauty for a while longer.

Thinking that he should let her be, he walked backwards as he continued to stare at her sleeping form, all the while marveling at how her body would glow in the dimly lit room; but not before whispering to her ear, "Forgive my careless thought my love, pleasant dreams"

As cautious and as silent as he could be, he closed the door of her room and gently placed the keys and padlocks and the lock code.

He turned his heel and surveyed his room, making sure the door was also locked; he walked over to a giant closet and opened the hidden door inside it. From there, he removed his shoes and knelt before the hard floor. He leaned his back against the secret door and drank in the sight of thousands of overlapping pictures of a raven haired girl. The walls showed pictures of the girl since she was a little, as young as three years old, up to her present form. How he gained access of her baby pictures was something he kept for himself.

He stared and drowned himself of her stares and smiles. For years, he collected pictures of her and pasted them on this wall. Even in the pictures, she was perfect. She was his angel after all; an angel that came from heaven just for him to love, for him to worship, for him to obey. Every day there would be new additions to these walls and he had to buy mountains of photo albums because there was no space left on the walls.

Golden orbs drifted to a fat photo album made of gold sheet and embroidered silver (Nothing but the best for his love after all) He took the said album and opened its contents. He sighed as he stared at her smiling face as she received her award. Like all the other albums, they were organized according to size, date, event, and etc. and this album shows all the achievements his angel gained over the years.

Whether it was a big or small award, he made sure to attend every event and capture pictures of those moments.

He, however, may have received grander awards but he never cared about those. After all, his angel winning a finger painting contest is far better than the golden state awards. His heart swelled with pride at her achievements. She was talented, and again, perfect in every way. She has a clean reputation that must never be soiled. She must always be on top and he would keep it that way. Even if he had to bribe or threaten the judges and other competitors just to make sure she is the champion.

He growled at the time one of them insulted her of her win, a win where he didn't intervene at all. How dare that low life call her names! How dare he disrespect her! So after that entourage, he made sure he was beaten in the harshest way unimaginable, and not even his screams of pain were heard in the dead of the night.

To insult her is to insult him.

Then, his trained senses of her tingled and he immediately rushed out of the closet and opened the locks to her room. Just as he opened the door, his heart threatened to burst out of his chest as she groaned and sit up from her bed.

Oh how beautiful she is. Even with her slightly tousled hair and wrinkled clothes, she looked absolutely stunning in his eyes.

After rubbing her eyes and clearing her vision, she stared at the man standing at the door. They continued to stare at each other for a few moments until his voice cracked the silence.

"Did you sleep well, my angel?"

* * *

 _But he never cared what they called him or what he achieved._

 _None of those matters as long as he has her._

 _Her very being mattered to him more._

 _She was his everything_

 _Everything she does,_

 _He made sure to treasure them_

 _And he didn't care if he has to cheat_

 _She was his pride_

* * *

 **To 'yukichan': I'm sorry but do you mean that I should use "He/She" instead of "I" or I should use "I" instead of "He/She"?**

* * *

 **Here it is for now. I'm sorry for the delay; I was sick and had to rest. I'm feeling better now, though my throat still hurts and am still a little dizzy.**

 **Well, as the title implies, this will be a 7 chaptered fic and rating MIGHT increase if you guys want :3**

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Vows to you, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw, and The One for Me**

 **Ciao~!**


	3. Gluttony

**! ATTENTION !**

 **Unfortunately, this fanfic is requested by my peer(s).**

 **And as such, this fic already has a firm set of writing style.**

 **As I have said in the summary, this is be "Kei-centric". So I won't be using Hikari's POV much.**

 **So sorry about that but nevertheless, I am very happy with your reviews and I hope to find at least some loopholes to grant them in the following chapters.**

 **HOWEVER! As I have also said, I will be making another dark Keikari fanfic after this one is finished so please wait and stay tuned until then!**

 **Thank you for understanding!**

* * *

 **Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

 ** _003:_ Gluttony**

* * *

 _Hunger,_

 _Thirst,_

 _Appetizing,_

 _and Craving,  
_

 _Who wouldn't say no to delicious food served before you?_

* * *

He craved her.

She really is his everything.

Ever since he laid eyes on her, she established a permanent throne in his brain and heart. She was constantly in his thoughts. He couldn't shake her off no matter how hard he tried (his denial didn't last long though, as he realized that it will be a sin of even denying her of any way). Every day he thinks about her, where is she? Has she eaten? Is she still asleep? Is she alright? Is she safe? Is she... and many many more.

He stalked her, wherever she went and whatever she did, he knew it all. He would follow her all day, making sure that he's within ten steps away from her and if given the chance, he would take the opportunity of getting closer to her. (Let's also not forget to mention that he took the straws, spoons and forks she used every time after she ate outside. He would keep them in separate zip locks and store them in his safe at home.

She was his everything.

She's like the very oxygen he breathes and he couldn't afford to miss a second of not seeing her.

It started one evening when he had a nightmare that something bad happened to his angel while she slept. He woke up in cold sweat and he didn't cared if he wasn't wearing anything on his feet, shirtless and only wearing pants as he sprinted across the cold winter night. His brain plagued him of all the horrible things that could happen to her as he desperately ran as if his life was on the line.

 _Angel... my queen... my goddess... my love..._

He never felt so relieved in his life when he - as stealthily as he could be - jumped into her window and found her sleeping peacefully in her bed. Knees on the floor, he could feel the ache in his heart fading away as tears ran down his cheeks.

 _She's safe... my angel is safe... she is here... Warm and in one piece..._

He still didn't cared if his body turned so pale and snow formed from his hair down to his bruised feet because of the bitter cold. All that mattered is that she's safe. Then it kicked him. Now that his stupid excuse of a grandfather will be involving him in business trips abroad, he wouldn't be able to see her. He wouldn't be able to protect her.

 _Unacceptable_

Since that day, he installed cameras in every corner of her house, the streets she often used, and places she usually goes. He also attached a homing chip in all her clothes just in case. He developed a camera no bigger than an ant and it allowed him to keep an eye on her. Even if he is in an important meeting, he would always have his eye on something hidden under his sleeve.

And on days when Hikari just wanted to laze around in her home, he would find the time to paint the love of his life (He had a lot of masterpieces of her stored in another part of his room. He wouldn't allow anyone to see them except for one. In the middle of the Takishima mansion, occupying the entire wall, was a giant painting of a raven-haired woman wearing a baby blue dress in full body view, standing in the middle of a garden filled with Forget-Me-Not flowers under the moonlight. Her entire physique was stunning and the colors complimented each other perfectly. She was absolutely perfect but what gave away the most is her eyes, her big midnight eyes were so captivating that anyone who stared at it only said the same thing, ' _That they were being pulled into those orbs and felt like they were floating in the infinite abyss of the endless galaxies of the universe_ '. Many wanted to lay claim on this masterpiece but he refused to give it up no matter how enormous their offer or how dangerous their threat was. He couldn't give it away. They should even be grateful that he allowed them to sneak a glance at the love of his life. When he was asked who that person could be, he never gave them an answer and many were left in the mystery of this painting entitled ' _ **The Angel Goddess'**_ ).

Years of constant pursuit gained him this ability. How many pounds does she weight? How tall is she? How many hairs has she grown and lost? and many more. He gained the ability to read and calculate her externally; in just one glance, he knew how many pounds, inches, centimeters, did she gain and loss. He memorized every single part of her entire physique and even knew how many hairs she has on her entire body. He even gained the ability to read her thoughts based on her expressions and body movements.

And he will prove that ability now.

* * *

Seeing her up and knowing that she's been looking at him made him smile wide like an idiot, look away, and blush like a lovestruck teenage boy. He was just so happy and he felt like he's fallen in love with her all over again.

She didn't answer his question and he looked up to see her mouth hung open. Her confused expression told him that's she's wondering why she couldn't speak.

 _'You must've made the drug too strong... fool! Now you wouldn't be able to hear her beautiful voice! Fool, fool!'_ he scolded himself as his fists tightened _'I'll have to punish myself later'_

"The drug was too strong. Forgive me but I'm afraid you will not be able to speak for a little while my love" he said in all sincerity but his captive didn't seem to get it as she backed herself further from the bed. A horrific expression painted her beautiful face.

' _Even when she's afraid, she's beautiful_ ' he smiled affectionately. His thoughts were snapped when he heard an almost inaudible rumble in her stomach. The blonde chuckled sweetly before saying, "You must be starving, my angel. What do you wish to eat? I will see to it right away"

Again, she didn't answer, just looked at him with a mixture of confusion and building rage. But of course, he knew her too well to know all her favorites.

* * *

 _Why? Why isn't she eating?_

He gritted his teeth as he continued to watch his angel, sitting by the door like a guard dog. When he returned, he held a silver tray full of her delicious food. Her wide eyes showed how shocked she was of how could he possibly knew the type of food she liked. He arranged the food in a coffee table and scooted it near her bed. All the while smiling affectionately as he attended to her meal like a renowned waiter.

When he was finished, he backed away back to the entrance and sat himself there, eager to watch his beloved eat the meal he prepared. But his smiled didn't last.

Thirty minutes has passed and his smile completely faded and was replaced by a look of worry.

After one hour he was done biting his nails.

In one hour and thirty minutes, his lips were coated with blood by his constant biting and deep scratches marked the floor.

And after two hours, he snapped.

 _Why? Why isn't she eating? Is there something wrong? Did she not like the food he prepared? Why? He was sure he prepared it exactly the way she liked it. Did she prefer something else? Did he make a mistake? ... **FOOL!** It doesn't matter! You did something wrong! Look at her! She's mad, she's **furious!** What are you going to do now?! You hurt her, you **failed** her! She couldn't even spare you a glance! _

He clutched his head in a very awful grip. That voice... he didn't know where it came from. He didn't know whether it was something else or if it was his own, but one thing is for sure is that he listened to it.

Convinced that he has done something wrong to his precious angel, his hands traveled to grip the metal door frame by his right. His eyes were wide, his face was pale, and he started mumbling words she couldn't make out of.

If only he saw her glance at him, at first, her eyes were blazing in fury then it immediately died down when he slammed his head onto the metal. She would've gasped but she couldn't. The sickening crack that he made echoed throughout the room. She saw blood trickling down his head and it didn't stopped there. He continued slamming his head on the metal frame. She could feel her heart sink and her stomach twisted in knots as she continued to stare at the man in nothing else but shock.

"Failure... Failure... Forgive me... Not Worthy... I beg you... I'm sorry... my angel... my goddess... I'm sorry... I'm sorry" his mumblings continued, this time, tears flowed freely down his face.

He didn't care if one side of his face is already coated by his own blood. He didn't care if he's starting to get dizzy. He couldn't care less. He didn't something wrong and he should be punished. His angel is perfect, absolutely perfect. Her denial of the food he made just showed that he was worthless. However, just as soon as it happened, it stopped.

He stopped hurting himself when he heard his love take a bite of the apple he prepared. His face, which was painted with nothing but horror and pain, was immediately replaced by a face of pure happiness, relief, and adoration. She still didn't look at him though but doesn't matter. She was finally eating, EATING!

"Yes, eat as much as you want my love. Don't hesitate, I'll bring you more if you wish." He said, that wide smile back on his face.

He felt tingly and happier when she finished. He was right, she was hungry. Not even a grain of rice was left on her plate and he was very delighted. He stood from the door and that's when she finally looked at him. He stopped and read her eyes. He suddenly trembled when he saw that there was a flare of anger still ignited in her eyes but that didn't stopped him to notice that there was something else mixed in those abyss. It was... concern?

Then, as if actually hearing her thoughts, he answered.

"I-I'm here in the doorway because... because... I am not worthy to be even near your presence my angel..." he said shyly "I'm h-happy enough that I get to see you. Y-You're so perfect, my love. I don't want to soil you"

He saw the wideness of her eyes and for a good long while there was silence until Hikari raised her hand to the side of her head, indicating his head wound as blood continued to flow from his head.

"I-I did something wrong... you didn't eat the food I made and I... f-f-forgive me my love... I'm sorry I failed you" there he is again, his traumatized face was back on and he almost clawed his face when he saw her, though it was only a twitch of her finger, he knew she motioned him to come. "But... I am not worthy-" **_FOOL!_** _Are you trying to deny her again?! Are you going to defy her will?!_

 _No_

He walked shyly closer to her until his knees almost touched the bed. She spun her head around and was about to stand up until a box of first aid kit was shoved in front of her. Now where did that come from? Accepting the white box, her fingers only ghosted slightly with his and it made him blush madly. She motioned him to sit down and he obeyed, propping himself perfectly on the bed near her.

Soon she was done patching up his fingers, lips, and head; and now she's cleaning the blood off his face. He continued to stare at her though, his eyes shone brightly and his heart continued to pound in his ribcage. He was literally feeling heaven right now. He was never this close to her before and this is the first time she actually touched him. And what would that make him feel? absolute bliss and happiness of course.

Oh he craved more, so much more. She may not be looking at him during the whole process but that's alright. This way, he could admire her more. Yes, he was hungry for her, hungry in every way. Hungry for her sight, her voice, her touch, her lips, her body, her love, her heart... her _**everything**_. He wanted it all. He wanted it all to himself.

But that would be wrong. He couldn't force her into anything she doesn't want. He's contented that he has her in his room, right? Anymore would mean selfishness and no matter how much he hungered for her, he couldn't take her virginity... even by force... right?

"My angel... I love you..." This time, those words rolled off his tongue on their own. The massive amount of blood loss finally took his toll on him and the long, unblinking minutes of constant staring, completely captivated by her beauty, lulled him to sleep.

His head landed on her lap as he felt her slightly jump. His eyes immediately closed as he drifted off into a dream of happiness with the love of his life.

Oh if only things were different then this would've been perfect...

but, did he forget that he left the door of her room wide open?

* * *

 _Certainly not, no, not him.  
_

 _Especially if it wasn't food they're talking about._

 _No, he hungered something else._

 _He hungered for peach skin,_

 _He thirst for midnight blue eyes,_

 _He wanted black hair as appetizer,_

 _and he craved for her love._

 _Oh yes, he's hungry alright. Hungry for that one woman._

 _And his hunger for her never satiated no matter what he's done._

 _He is, after all, a glutton._

* * *

 **! ATTENTION !  
**

 **I AM VERY VERY SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE NOTICE**

 **BUT I AM CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING SOME TROUBLE WITH MY LAPTOP.**

 **It's just gone haywire and I have no idea what to do.**

 **All my files have been corrupted, every single one of them, important or no, fanfic chapters or not.**

 **I was really depressed I have no idea what happened and just when I was about to update 'The One for Me', this happened.**

 **Same thing to my other stories. Because of that, I'll have to rewrite all my lost chapters especially the ones you guys requested for 'Vows to You' and 'Vows to You (M)'**

 **I am really sorry guys. I'm doing everything that I can from here and unfortunately the repairman hasn't called us back yet. I used my cousin's pc to do this update for 'Seven Deadly Sins'**

 **I wish I could do more for compensation but I'm afraid I can't.**

 **So for all my readers please spread the word that I will be putting every fanfic I have ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

 **Once again, I'm really sorry and...**

 **that's it for today.**


	4. Sloth

**Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

 _ **004:**_ **Sloth**

* * *

 _Slow,_

 _Idle,_

 _Lazy,_

 _and no second attempts._

 _He was born a prodigy and he can take on anything without batting an eye._

* * *

He needed her.

A few minutes after the blonde snoozed off on his slumber, the ravenette took this opportunity to escape. She rounded the room and gently opened the -only- metal door that barricaded her perfectly furnished room.

She squeezed inside to find herself inside another room. This one however, is far bigger than hers. Not a single piece is worth less than a million yen and she began to wonder if she is in a castle of some sort. She does not know who her captor is -and she has no time to sit around and wonder about that.

Hikari scoured the vast room and for a few times, mistook the other doors for closets. There was even a bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a kitchenette.

When she finally stopped at the last door, her eyes went wide when she noticed that it was partially opened. But that's not what really surprised her. It was the pair of little golden eyes that belonged to a young boy who looked very similar to her kidnapper.

There was silence for a few heartbeats as they continued to stare at each other until Hikari snapped out of her reverie. Just before her fingers could land on the bronze knob, a hand shot out of nowhere and slammed the door closed.

Another hand gripped her shoulder tightly and forcefully turned her around. It was the first time she ever felt scared in her entire life as she stared at the blazing golden orbs that showed nothing but fury.

Her captor slammed her towards the wall. She grunted and her face constricted into a painful expression when she felt her head jolt a fire of pain. From the corner of her eye, she saw him raise a shaking fist -that was beginning to bleed because of how his nails pierced his palm. Hikari closed her eyes tightly as she braced herself for impact.

Then, the sound of jaw snapping echoed throughout the room.

Once again, her eyes went saucers.

He hit himself, again.

The blonde's right cheek burned red from the impact of his own fist, a trail of blood seeped out from the corner of his mouth and tears once again raced down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." he choked "I-I'm really sorry... my love, I'm really, really sorry..."

He was shaking like a leaf. His face contorted in grief, like an abandoned child roaming around the streets in the bitter cold while shouting for his mother.

She thought that he was going to hit her, but why did he punched himself?

"I didn't mean to hurt you" he spoke between sobs. Panicking, he gently held her skull as he examined the back of her head. There was neither a bruise nor a sore bump but the way her face cringed in pain broke his heart. Once he was done, he continued to beg for forgiveness, his voice sounded like he was being strangled.

"I'm sorry… I really am… Please forgive me… I beg you"

The blonde continued to cry with his head hung low. Hikari has never seen anyone act like this and she has absolutely no idea what to do. She knew that she mustn't feel sorry for the man who kidnapped and drugged her to the point of speechlessness, but her conscience just couldn't stand seeing a sad soul, whoever they may be.

Now, it was her turn to look sad and she made a face that told him that she's sorry, she forgives him (whatever is there to forgive) and silently begged him to stop hurting himself.

When he read her face, he nodded in obedience.

"It's just that… You were gone… My angel left… I couldn't feel her… I-I almost lost you my love…" his sobbing continued and he was shaking harder than before, if only she could see his face behind those long, front tresses, she could see his terrified, traumatic face.

"My love… please…" his legs gave way and he was slowly kneeling "Please… please… please…" his desperate hands went further down her body "Please… don't leave me…" by now, he's practically crouching, almost crawling, as he desperately held her left shoe. "Don't leave me my love… Don't leave me alone… I don't want to be alone… I need you! I-I-I love, love you very, very much angel. I love you. Please don't go… I-I will die without you… I cannot live without my goddess… Don't leave me… I'm really sorry, I did not mean to hurt you… I was just afraid. I was really afraid that you were going to leave me. Forgive me love" he placed a chaste kiss on her shoe "Y-You can punish me, my queen. Feel free to punish me however you want. I-I don't mind at all! Just… Just please don't leave me… I-I'll do anything, I'll do anything you want!"

And anything she want, she will get.

* * *

Kei made it his oath to provide everything her heart desires.

Being trapped inside a luxurious room, which very much became like her own prison, you wouldn't realize the time and date at all. Her only clue was the dim light of the sun from her barricaded window that managed to seep through the thick glass and impenetrable bars.

After what happened in her almost –successful- escapade, she just couldn't bring herself to even go anywhere near her door. Why? Because for the first few attempts that she did, it took eons before she convinced him that she forgives him and stop himself from further torturing his own body.

Kei kept his word when he said he'd do anything for her.

If her calculations are correct, it's been two weeks since she's been here. Every day a table full of her breakfast is laid before her just as she wakes up. He leaves after taking her meal and will not come back for a few hours until lunch time. There were even times when he comes barging in her room, panting like a dog and begs for forgiveness because of his tardiness even if he was only a second late. When he returns for lunch, he always has her food ready on a tray with a package. For two weeks, he never fails to bring her gifts. She has received clothes, jewelry, accessories, and books… especially books. Books that she only dreamed of having.

She knew wondered where the hell he got all this stuff. She knew he has an unstable, and obsessive mind but even she couldn't deny it if her favorite chocolates were presented before her.

For those two weeks, she still couldn't talk and –again- her captor was very sorry for that. Truth be told, she expected him to rape or murder her anytime soon but none of that happened. In fact, she even felt that she's a princess by the way he treats her.

He was gentle, he never forced her to do anything, her food were always perfectly cooked, he warmed the bath for her, he provided her with the most comfortable furniture, he decorated her room in her exact taste, the flowers in her vase were never seen wilted, though he doesn't say her name –he addresses her with utmost respect, he understood her, he obeys her without another word, and he doesn't think twice of following her will.

It almost sounded romantic and she thought that he really does love her. However, the real question is, will she love him back? …Pfft, yeah right. But if things were different, would it have been possible?

" _I am your slave, my love"_

For some reason, her captor didn't allow her access to the TV or even the radio. Which is why she does nothing but laze around her room all day and read books; her muscles begin to stiffen from sitting and lying around and she can't have that. So whenever he leaves her after breakfast, she takes the liberty to stretch and run around her room to keep her strength up.

For the following days, this routine kept going. Kei never really touched her. For the entire time he spent with her he kept himself kneeling on the floor with his hands on his lap with his head bowed by the foot of her bed.

Truth is, Hikari actually felt sorry for him. For the days they spent together, she finally got to take a closer look at him. And she admitted that he is handsome and has a gentle nature –despite his unhealthy obsession- to top it off. So what exactly happened to him that it caused him to act like this?

…She doesn't even know him.

* * *

 _He gave her another book and a chocolate parfait for her snack in the afternoon. He stayed in his position at her feet as he admired the way she ate her dessert. She still couldn't utter a word. Hikari would look at him every now and then from the corner of her eye. He just sat there. Smiling up at her, patiently waiting for her to finish her treat or if she will ever need something._

 _His smile is so sincere and adorable she forgets that this person locked her up out of her will. So when she allowed him to actually touch her hand, he couldn't stop saying thank you and how much he loves her. She never saw him so happy as he smothered her hand with kisses._

* * *

 _But for the love of his life,_

 _He's willing to spend every second of his life,_

 _Just to fulfill his angel's wishes._

 _No matter how impossible it may be._

 _He will never slow down,_

 _Remain idle,_

 _Laze around,_

 _Or even take things for granted._

 _Because for his woman, he is willing to give her the world._

 _Just to gain her affections._

* * *

 **HEY EVERYBODY! I'm back!**

 **I'm really really sorry for the delay, as you all may know, my laptop caught a virus and I just got it fixed today. So hopefully, I could get back on track and update most of my stories as possible.**

 **BUT! Even though I just got my laptop fixed but I have a problem. I lost my Microsoft office and I have no idea how to reinstall it. MS 2010 or MS 2013 will do. So if you guys have any idea how, please tell me :/**

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Vows to you, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw, The One for Me, and my first Ryuu/Finn fic: The Prince is my Princess.**

 **Ciao~!**


	5. Envy

**Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

 _ **005**_ **: Envy**

* * *

 _Malice,_

 _Jaundice,_

 _Covet,_

 _And Jealousy._

 _Anyone would feel very envious about Kei. Everyone wanted to be like him._

* * *

He watched her.

Ever since he first saw her, he devoted himself to her and her alone. He made it his oath to become her knight, sworn to protect her from any form of harm. Cupid's arrow struck him to the very core that he drowned. He loved her to the point that he couldn't stand not being able to see her for even just a second. He loves her so much that he is more than happy to provide her everything she wants.

Though he never gave his gifts to her personally, they were all delivered in a guise and they never suspected – he's just that good.

And he could feel his own spirits lift up to the heavens for seeing the love of his life smile after receiving every present.

" _I am delighted that you liked my gift for you, my love"_

However, because he kept his identity a secret, and because of his oath, he wasn't always happy seeing Hikari.

Especially when she's with _them._

 **~!~**

 _A brunette was thrown onto a steel chair in a very uncomfortable way. He felt another set of thick rope tie his already bounded wrists around the chair along with his feet. He was absolutely terrified, one moment he was walking leisurely down the street, the next thing he knew, he was knocked out by a hit on the head. When he came to, he couldn't see a thing._

 _Panting and heavy breathing, the sack on his head was removed and before he could assess where he is, a bone snapping punch echoed his ears. His jaw felt numb and blood immediately trickled from the corner of his mouth._

 _He received a hook to the gut and a kick from the side before he heard his attacker._

" _Oogawa Tomo" his voice was filled with dread and malice._

 _Disgusting. The blonde clicked his tongue. Just saying this bastard's name was like tasting acid._

" _Do you know why you are here?" he said while looking down and rubbing his knuckles. "No? You should, you did a very unforgivable crime just now"_

" _W-who are you?" the convict struggled "You son of a bitch, who are you?! Where have you taken me?! What-"_

 _SMACK_

 _He could feel the hinges of his jaw break. The impact on his cheek coursed pain throughout his body that it took him minutes before his vision cleared. The man was now on one corner, inspecting a table of metals- they looked like tools. There were saws, tongs, hammers, and etc. the victim couldn't understand a thing and could only feel nervous. However, when his eyes landed on the scene before him and his nose wafted a strong scent of something foul and rust, did his nervousness turned into utter horror._

 _He continued to stare at the two lifeless bodies lying on the bitter cold floor. Their limbs were twisted, their eyes wide in fear, noses deformed, fingers missing, an eye gouged, spine folded, and their blood perfectly painted the dark floor._

 _Frozen with fear, he didn't notice his captor approach him and before he could even blink, he couldn't feel his hands anymore. He moved his arm and he could do nothing but stare at the spot where his hands were once was. His scream bounced off the walls as his veins excreted blood that trickled down his arms and his arteries spurted the velvet fluid like a can of spray paint._

" _Oogawa Tomo" his captor repeated his name "You have been found guilty beyond reasonable doubt of molesting and flirting with my true love" his captor opened his mouth, yanked out his tongue and the pain that came from stretching that muscle suddenly felt numb because it was soon cut off. The ropes that wrapped around him were sliced away and he fell ungracefully on the floor. Eyes open wide with tears flowing down like a waterfall and he didn't mind his shame as he wet himself. After all, he's going to die._

" _So as my princess' knight, I hereby sentence you to death" the man continued on. The helpless offender couldn't even hear the sounds of the ferocious growls, barks and clash of heavy metal chains. "You will die for doing such vulgar act towards my love and you will suffer the consequences as you get eaten alive"_

 _A loud clang of chains hit the floor and soon, maws were stained as the canines of three enormous dogs tore away his flesh and bones. Tomo couldn't do a thing as he could still feel his muscles being ripped from his body. His only wish was for the pain to end soon._

 **~!~**

There were more than one of them though. The blonde delivered sentences to these low lives in ways no one could imagine. And there's still left.

There were exceptions though… DRAT!

And those exempted from his death tolls were his love's close friends, her father, and brother.

He couldn't touch them because he couldn't risk seeing her sad- he wouldn't want her to cry. So he left them be and continued to watch from afar. But that doesn't mean he didn't actually do anything. All the time he watched, he took notes of their offenses and every time he devised more… creative ways on how they will pay these crimes.

Especially her brother…

Her BROTHER!

If there was anyone he is most envious about, it is her brother. That bastard has always been with his angel ever since she was born. He was her first knight, her first protector, her first friend. Dammit, dammit, dammit! He wished to be in her brother's position. He envies the way they stand close to each other, the way she smiles at him, how she held his arm, how she kisses his cheeks, the fact that they live under the same roof, how she acted all coy towards him, and the list goes on.

HE wanted to feel those. HE was the one who craved for those touches. HE wanted to do all those things to her, for her.

Oh how he wished to be her brother- or maybe as close as her brother. Even if he did, he could always break the rules of brother and sister relationships and hover to incest. If it would mean that he could always be with her, the laws of the universe will never apply to him.

Why?

How?

Because he loved her.

To him, there's no other meaning to living but to love and serve this gorgeous goddess of his.

He wouldn't mind.

His love is, after all, also driven by his lust.

* * *

 _But Takishima Kei also felt envy,_

 _He felt jelousy._

 _It was jealousy towards the people,_

 _The people that could stand beside her._

 _Oh how he wanted to be like them,_

 _Free to be with his soul mate_

 _He would give anything just be close to her_

 _To hold her, feel her, love her_

 _Even if it would mean destroying everything that dared take her away from him_

* * *

 **So sorry for the late update.**

 **As much as I want to update and finish this soon, college still keeps eating my time. I'm trying to do as much as I can every day with every little free time I could get so please bear with it :/**

 **Don't worry because in two more chapters, all the sins will be finished and I'll also be throwing in a bonus chapter so please look forward to it! Thank you!**

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Vows to you, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw, The One for Me, and my first Ryuu/Finn fic: The Prince is my Princess.**

 **Ciao~!**


	6. Lust

**Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

 _ **006**_ **: Lust**

* * *

 **! ATTENTION !**

 **Though this chapter is entitled 'Lust',**

 **There will be no lemons/sex/smut in this chapter and would stay as rated T.**

 **I have said and WARNED that this will be a VERY DARK KEI-CENTRIC,**

 **So I would appreciate if some people would be wise**

 **Before saying that I ruined this/these characters for being too OOC**

 **I have been fair on my part and I do not wish to argue (actually you can blame my friend**

 **For making the chapters like these).**

 **But of course some of you readers wanted and actually asked me to turn up the heat in this 'Sin',**

 **So please expect a chapter in Vows to You (M). The Bonus Chapter will be added in that rated M collection the same time this chapter is updated.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **and**

 **! ENJOY !**

* * *

 _Passion,_

 _Longing,_

 _Libido,_

 _And concupiscence,_

 _He resembled the sex god, only in blood and flesh._

* * *

He desired her.

She has silky black hair, her eyes were the perfect darkness of the night, the creamy complexion of her skin were a nice mixture of white and peach, her lips were plump and tasted like fresh strawberries, and the curves of her body were explicit –as if she was sculpture modeled by the best artist that ever existed.

She was *god's masterpiece.

The most beautiful woman in the whole universe,

And he wanted her all to himself.

He watched her chest rise and fall from underneath her blanket. Counting the hours that passed as he continued to stare at her slumbering state didn't matter. It was one o'clock, and the sky was wrapped in total emptiness of a void (Not that they will be able to see it).

Kei gently placed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, careful as to not to disrupt her peaceful sleep. He should be sleeping too. Not because he has work in a few hours, but because he wanted to join his love in her subconscious realm of dreams, where, even there, he would be able to shower her with love.

The blonde continued to watch his captive.

' _She's so cute'_ he smiled.

Hikari shifted in her sleep, causing her blanket to fall from her chest. A gentle kick nudged the sheet from her feet and it made her captor drink in the sight of her. She wore comfortable –however thin nightgown. The silky fabric framed her voluptuous body, starting with only a spaghetti strap (which now hung loosely on her shoulder) down to the line just a few inches above her knees.

It was already too late when he realized that his eyes were scanning her smooth skin from head to toe and it would be embarrassing if his drool fell from the corner of his mouth.

' _So sexy… my love'_

With a seductive dress, a blanket in disarray –showing her perfectly round breasts and thick, white thighs, it took all of his will power to not pounce on her and just make love with her with all his might all night long.

He resisted the urge though; he wouldn't want to taint his beautiful angel. However, it didn't stop his hand for reaching that delicious thigh and gently caress it. He admired the way how his hand slid up and down her leg in an almost frictionless motion.

Though he pictured these legs wrapped around his torso multiple times already.

Kei knew how inappropriate for him to imagine her in lustful ways but no matter how in love he was in her, he couldn't deny that Hikari was like a goddess reincarnate. Oh how he would kill just to touch every inch and mark every cell of her body as his.

He remembered the times he watched her. Especially the time she bathed or changed her clothes.

' _What an explicit display'_

As he watched her remove her garments piece by piece, he couldn't deny the sudden surge of his libido building up. Locked in his room, in the total darkness, he would watch her through the many monitors before him as he touched himself.

The rhythm would increase the more he saw her skin, stroke after stroke; his usually calm façade would crumble and his breathing would become ragged; panting heavily with increasing want. He would lean close to the screen and he prayed that his licks were actually tasting that vanilla skin.

Reaching below the hidden compartment in one of the drawers of his desk, he pulled out a dark blue fabric. With only just a small whiff, his eyes rolled back at the sheer pressure of the aroma. How he was able to gain access of this personal item, no one would ever know. He sure had his way around her bedroom, like he owned the place. The girl wouldn't know if anything of her stuff is missing because he would make sure to replace it with an exact replica when he comes and stea- collects it.

Though it may just be a simple fabric, he kept it and treasured it like it was the most valuable thing in the world. Anything that belonged to his love is priceless gold. And he will never share it with anybody.

It's indecent and absolutely perverted- he knows that at least but for a man who loved his woman like a god, he would give anything just to have her. Just seeing her writhing, sweating, panting, screaming, and begging underneath him as he worked his magic in (and out) of her, heaven couldn't even compare.

" _Hikari… Hikari… nghhh… my love… mmmm… Hikari…"_

Sniffing and licking, he would chant her name like a mantra, praising and worshiping for all she is worth. Once she finishes and her body was once again wrapped in fabrics, he would moan her name upon his release. Praying to *whatever Supreme Being there is to let him actually touch her.

He saw the way other creatures of the opposite sex would look at her. Most, non-too-innocent. He detested these rats and he would remember to note them in his black book. No one can look at his love like that but him! Heck, if it was possible, they would not even have the right to catch a mere glance at her! His angel is his and his alone and he would make absolutely sure of it.

 **~0~**

 _Her eyes fluttered open and sprawled herself all over the bed._

 _She smiled at the way his eyes look at her in complete adoration and then burn in the very depths of sin, down, down, the scorching desires of lust._

 _It was as if time stopped ticking when he leaned forward and touched her lips with his…_

* * *

 _Kissing,_

 _Touching,_

 _Caressing,_

 _Marking,_

 _Scarring,_

 _Confessing,_

 _And Love Making._

 _A sad man's heart could only love someone for too much_

 _Especially a man like him._

 _His madness drove him to the insane person he is at present._

 _Oh if only he could turn back the time,_

 _Then he would swear to declare his sweet angel all the love he could give for every second of his life…_

… _However…_

* * *

 ***I may be Catholic but I wouldn't want to start and argument over these small details. Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty devoted but since this fic is kinda graphic… yeah… you get the point.**

 **Alright guys! Just ONE MORE SIN LEFT! And please stay tuned for the BONUS CHAPTER!**

 **My friend- who requested this –kept bugging me to finish it and I really want to finish this as well.**

 **I'm sorry if I'll be focusing more on this fanfiction than the others because I'm really nearing the end of this. I wanted to update my other fanfics too, especially Vows to You and Vows to You (M). I received so many requests and I thank you all deeply for that.**

 **Thank you all again for the continued support of this fic! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME for a little more! With Midterms coming up, I could rarely even get some sleep so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Vows to you, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw, The One for Me, and my first Ryuu/Finn fic: The Prince is my Princess.**

 **Ciao~!**


	7. Wrath

**Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

 _ **006**_ **: Wrath**

* * *

" _ **You can't take everything for granted"**_

* * *

 _Annyance,_

 _Anger,_

 _Rage,_

 _And Fury,_

 _For every minute he is vexed, he loses sixty seconds_

 _Of sanity and happiness._

* * *

…

 _Nothing_

 **Deep in the heart of man's core,**

 **A creature always rattles at your door.**

It was empty, the walls were dead, the wind hollow, the silence unbearable. As if the world was eaten and all that was left were gray.

 **The chains have snapped, the cage was broken,**

 **the monster that man left unspoken.**

What was life again? Where did it go? The colors have faded, what was the color blue look like again? There were no stars anymore. The moon was nowhere to be seen, not even its circular rim. Eyes gazed down on the pavement outside as the rain stained, making puddles of sorrow at the once proud abode. As if the heavens could come close to the grief of his own heart.

 **Blood was spilled, Cries were shed,**

 **The outrage did not believe in the dead.**

Man can only feel so much for something… or someone that sometimes the shell cannot handle enough. As such, in his case, only one thing got in his way and it caused him to lose everything. He watched, as the darkness crept in him, all sanity drifting away, all reason fading, and all life dying. He did not bother to stop it, the darkness grew stronger as he continued to become stubborn then the people around him began to see real fear. They watched the void called death make *him suffer, watch it corrupt his heart, and drive him **mad**.

 **Rampage destroyed everything in its wake,**

 **Yet tears fell on a long, smooth streak.**

 _**"Anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned."_ Was there a target in the first place? Oh yes, it was no one but himself. The once majestic stature of his castle instantaneously became a perfect haunted mansion for the dead. The trees no longer flourish, the flowers wilted and vines of thorns held the structure was a barrier and a prison.

Inside was abandoned, lost in darkness, shut from any sort of light; just like his heart.

His body rocked to and fro, his eyes wide with bloodshot irises. The carpet below him collected dust, he did not bother shield himself from the bitter cold; for pain was no longer there. The walls were the evidence of his rage. Wallpapers were ripped, the strong mahogany wood was cracked, no furniture was left unstable except for the bed, the curtains were tattered, the windows were smashed _**(a beautiful blue vase)**_ , and the frames now held nothing.

The wet trail of tears was still evident on his manic face; for when the steel doors were opened, the source of his life, his happiness, his love, his whole world, was gone… leaving nothing but an empty, unmade bed.

Realization struck him.

Then the monster,

His roar,

Pierced the heavens.

…

..

.

 _Nothing_

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _In the end of the book is a chapter called,_

 _REVELATIONS_

* * *

 ***I love Smaug's lines 3 (from The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug)**

 ****A quote I got from google**

* * *

 **It's not really what you expected for the last chapter huh? Hahaha then all the more reason for you guys to stick around for the bonus chapter of this fanfic which, I have already given away as "Revelations". You guys guess what's in this bonus chapter and PLEASE do tell me of your thoughts on this chapter, how you perceived it, your interpretation, what you understood, etc. Remember! Not all things should be taken literally, especially in this(?) chapter. It's a riddle/mystery trait I'm good at**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading all the Seven Deadly Sins! Please do wait for the bonus chapter, and please do tell me again about your thoughts on 'Wrath' by writing it in the reviews.**

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Vows to you, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw, The One for Me, and The Prince is my Princess.**

 **Ciao~!**


	8. REVELATIONS

**Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

 **PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE PARAGRAPHS/PHRASES THAT WERE SIGNED WITH THE ASTERISK (*), IT WOULD MEAN THAT THERE IS AN EXPLANATION/REFERENCE GUIDE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. (before the Author's Acknowledgement)**

* * *

 **REVELATIONS**

* * *

 **Wrath**

* * *

When monsters collide, the world trembles.

Fights are common between couples, but some cases just go too far.

He was tired, bone tired, he has been away for a long time and the situation presented before him didn't help at all. Hikari was just being her innocent self, he knew that, but he was not as perfect as people dub him to be. He also has his limits.

This fight was not caused by teasing and taunting, no. This one is of shouting, cursing, pure anger and malice. (Something about him not allowing her to do something –she only wished to help relieve some of his pain) In the end, she ran, out on the *dead of the cold, bitter, winter night. He did not chase after her, for the surge of anger coursed throughout his body like wildfire.

And then it happened.

A result of his choice, a misfortune.

Apparently there was a truck doing the last batch of deliveries on that night… the dark, empty road did not help… and certainly not the snow fallen road… her tears blurred her vision… her thoughts were not functioning at that moment… and the next thing she knew, snow was falling on her numb body as her tear-streaked eyes stared at the bracelet he gave her for their anniversary.

Instinct told him to run to her. He did, but it was too late. He did not bother calling the others; he stayed outside the emergency room, praying to whomever Supreme Being up there to hear his wish. However, it did not seem to hit their ears.

The others came hours later,

*Man can only feel so much for something… or someone that sometimes the shell cannot handle enough. As such, in his case, only one thing ( _their unresolved fight)_ got in his way and it caused him to lose everything ( _she died_ ). He watched, as the darkness crept in him ( _the heart monitor only displayed a straight line_ ), all sanity drifting away _(all color drained from her features_ ), and all life dying ( _she was announced dead_ ). He did not bother to stop it, the darkness grew stronger as he continued to become stubborn ( _refusing to believe that she just… left him_ ) then the people around him began to see real fear ( _they came to see their prodigy holding her pale hand and caressing her raven hair, as he silently told them to be quiet, for his love was_ _ **sleeping**_ ). They watched the void called death make him suffer ( _abandoning all hope_ ), watch it corrupt his heart ( _feeling it literally rip into pieces_ ), and drive him **mad** ( _he was talking to his dead lover's corpse as if she was still alive_ ).

* * *

 **Lust**

* * *

 _*Her eyes fluttered open and sprawled herself all over the bed._

 _She smiled at the way his eyes look at her in complete adoration and then burn in the very depths of sin, down, down, the scorching desires of lust._

 _It was as if time stopped ticking when he leaned forward and touched her lips with his…_

Memories of them together flashed in his head like a curse.

Especially that particular memory.

It couldn't compare the times when he succumbed to his own desire, waking up every time in the middle of the night after dreaming of her in such luscious, delectable ways. He never meant to watch her undress or bathe. When that first happened, it was purely an accident.

He only meant to surprise her with a gift so he snuck inside the girl's locker room. Unfortunately she finished her physical education class sooner than expected so he had no choice but to hide in the janitor's closet.

Thank god there wasn't anyone else in the room. He could've endured standing and staying quiet like that until she's done, but when she removed her upper garments and her bare flesh were exposed before him for the first time, he just couldn't avert his gaze.

He felt awkward around her after that incident for a few days but then the devil just had to replay those images over and over again that it drove him mad. Watching her behind cameras became his hobby ever since.

However, those times couldn't compare to this memory of his. It was the best he ever had; his most memorable and most favorite one of all.

The night when she gave him consent and he couldn't be happier as he made love with her in his private suite under the twinkling stars and the radiating moonlight.

The feeling of skin on skin,

The precious sensation of each other's lips,

The transition between rough and gentle,

The fulfillment of finally becoming one…

* * *

 **Envy**

* * *

Then the stroke of evil hit him squarely on the face.

The bitter thought came upon him.

His world was taken away…

His love was stolen from him!

Flashes of occurrences came to him like wildfire. Those times, plus the growing madness inside him made him think that this all happened because Hikari was exposed… exposed to the world to see. He began to believe that the people she had bonds with, especially those close to her, drained the feelings she had for him… because her attention was divided, because she spent time with them, because she cared for them.

*Outraged, he scoured the globe to hunt them down, starting with the inferior beings that dared look or touch her in perverted ways. Yes, he didn't think twice of draining their life… like how they drained Hikari's love for him.

With his photographic memory, remembering their faces wasn't that hard. He believed that if he punished these worms, the bond that they stole would return to his beloved and she would then wake up and love him more than before… he even had three dogs to help his bidding, letting them eat their bodies and souls and send them to the underworld like the demon dog Cerberus.

Unfortunately, he couldn't come to touch their 'friends' and 'families'. No, he couldn't hurt them… physically. Whenever he would, there was like a tug somewhere deep within, making him stop in his tracks and force him to freeze. Even though he had a perfect opportunity once, where he had them cornered, with a knife in his hand ready to carve terror into their beings… no… he just couldn't.

He believed that this was his Hikari telling him to not harm them, which is why he complied but that doesn't mean he didn't gave them death threats if they so ever come anywhere near his queen. That is what he believed… even though he didn't realize that it was his own conscience that told him to not hurt his own friends.

Then they used all the force they could muster to pin him down and send him to shelter.

* * *

 **Greed**

* * *

Over the past couple of months, he lied there in solitude. After his failed murder attempt, the people around him had no choice but to send him to the hospital. Hoping that the professionals there would smack some sense back into him and in hopes of him finally calming down –even for a little bit.

As he sat in the shadows, the world continued on around him. Time didn't matter, food was never prioritized, and all life seemed to die.

He remembered the times they spent together,

He remembered waiting for her at the *train station just so they could go to school together, he remembered bringing her home, he remembered watching from afar as she went on with her studies… he remembered the sweetest smile he has ever seen…

Then overtime, he heard them talk about a funeral… no, that can't be right. A funeral? For whom? It couldn't be his Hikari, she's not dead. What on earth have they even thought of that? Have they lost their minds?! Hikari is not dead, she's just sleeping! She's just taking a long rest because she's very tired, but that doesn't mean she's dead!

He has to go… he has to save her… he has to protect her…

After a few months, around the time when everyone close to Hikari were still in grief, he stormed into the Hanazono household.

Just as his lover commanded, he couldn't kill these people, he couldn't hurt them. So with a *drug he formulated on his own, he used it to put her family to sleep; which explains why there were no screams or noises of struggle were heard on that night.

His heart clenched and his mood turned foul once again when he reached the place where his beloved was held. The smell of burning incense made him want to vomit, beautiful flowers were decorated around her, fresh and oh so beautiful –this is the only thing he found acceptable for his love deserved only the best, then there was a simple portrait displayed on top of the mahogany wood. It was a photo of his love, showing one of the best smiles he has ever seen of her –he took it and kissed the picture's lips, hoping that the sensation would feel the same. However, his smile faded when he saw a lovely decorated *blue urn.

An urn… it can only mean one thing,

They burned her.

Growling, the monster that developed in his rage and depression roared its profanities towards him.

INFERIOR BEINGS! How could they do this?! Did they not know that my precious light is only sleeping?! Are they too stupid to not notice her fatigue?!

It was already obvious of what he's going to do on that night.

He stole the vase that contained the ashes of his angel and went back home.

* * *

 **Pride**

* * *

When I said home, I mean the Takishima mansion.

The heavy double doors of the stronghold were suddenly kicked open and all of its inhabitants were shocked to see their prestigious heir. When they tried to make a conversation with him, he only ignored them and continued to walk up to his room while carrying a blue vase so carefully yet tightly, while mumbling things they couldn't make out of.

Once he was in his room, he isolated himself.

Kei returned and his room was just like how he left it.

In total chaos

*Furnitures were destroyed, paintings and glasses were shattered, and expensive decorations lay waste around the dusty floor as if it was used as a flying disk. But the walls were the most evident of his rage. The wallpapers were stripped, scratches were marked on every angle, and the crimson color of blood was painted, spelling the name he so ever treasured in his entire existence.

Hikari

He paid no heed to that and went to another room. His bedroom

Compared to the former, this room is in complete shape, completely different from the other. *He walked over and opened his closet; he pushed aside his clothes and opened the secret door behind it.

He smiled. It's still here. It's complete.

Kei Takishima has been madly in love with Hikari Hanazono ever since they were children.

And knowing Hikari, she gives presents to the people whom she cherishes in her simplest ways. She is not rich so she could only afford so much but that didn't matter. Aside from the mountains of thick photo albums he has behind the closet (and the high quality pictures overlapping the secret room), there lay items in glasses of the sturdiest kind.

He scanned each one, making sure that every piece is in place. They contain all the gifts she has given him on his every birthday. These times, even though they were only cheap material like a *Yappi pen, an origami boat, a pencil, a flower from her backyard, and many more; are all accompanied with two words, Happy Birthday; he treated these gifts like they were the most expensive, most valuable treasures in the world.

However, his face paled in horror.

One of her gifts is missing, and that one is his most favorite of them all.

* * *

 **Sloth**

* * *

*Sui Takishima has a brother complex. At first, he is disgusted at even thinking about the existence of his brother but ever since he met a certain Hikari Hanazono, all of that changed. He realized, that he never detests his brother, that he only wanted him to look at him and acknowledge him.

Though he teased Hikari as a pauper, after she made him see what he truly feels, she began to see her as his own sister. He is actually very thankful for her, though he never showed it. For it was thanks to her that he has come to terms with his brother, it was because of her that his mother and grandfather has settled their years of misunderstanding, it was all thanks to Hikari that he felt the warmth of a complete and happy family for the very first time.

So when she was announced dead, he was one of those who cried the hardest.

It felt like he has lost a member of his family, a very important member at that. He may have felt jealous for hogging all of his brother's attention; he was more than willing to welcome her into the family with open arms.

He was actually really excited and can't wait for that time to come.

Hikari was like the glue that binds them all together, not only to his family, but also to their circle of friends.

And seeing that glue disappear…

…

When he was still in grief of the news, his mind raced back at the thought of his brother. All sadness turned into worry. Then it happened. He should've expected that his brother would go crazy but he never thought that it would be this… intense.

So when his brother came barging into their front door while carrying the urn that held his sister's ashes, he paled. He remembered watching his brother walk like a zombie, he was thinner than before, his hair was messier, and his eyes were dead. All the while carrying the blue vessel as if his life depended on it –which is isn't far from the truth.

His father and mother tried to talk to him but he just ignored him and made his way up the stairs. Where he was, when Sui got a look in his brother's eyes, he knew that not even years of therapy will be able to help him.

He stepped aside and watched him enter his room. After pondering and piecing the situations together, he got the nerve to peek into his brother's room. Ever since the news of Hikari's death, he, his parents, and the entire staff were moved to his mother's estate in Japan to avoid Kei's rampaging wrath.

Was it only a coincidence that they decided to return to this house to decide what they are going to do about Kei's room and Kei's escape from the hospital and reappearance at the Takishima mansion?

*When he peeked through the open gap, his expectations were met at the sight of broken furniture and debris lying around the floor, and this was only a small piece of it. No one dared to enter Kei's room during that time.

However, his eyes widened at the sight of a quaint object sitting on the floor. He recognized it as the small Hikari doll Hikari made along with the other SA. He remembered that it was his brother's most prized possession, he wasn't even proud enough to place it in his coat's pocket and display it for all eyes to see during parties and business meetings.

He looked at it and he felt sadder as he stared at the button eyes of the doll. He continued to stare at it and suddenly felt this weird sensation that the doll is staring back at him too.

Then Sui froze when he saw the devil behind the doll.

Then the door was slammed close, making him fall on his behind in the process.

* * *

 **Gluttony**

* * *

*After returning 'home' with the love of his life, he set everything in his bedroom in order. The clothes in his closet were discarded and the items inside were taken out to decorate the entire furniture into an altar where he placed the urn at the center.

Because of his sanity, he saw the Hikari doll that she made for him as Hikari herself. For days, he talked to her, fed her, and bought gifts for her. His parents lost hope after days of trying to converse with him –which all ended up being ignored, not to mention that he almost severed his father's hand when he tried to enter his room, saying that they'll contaminate his angel- and decided to (reluctantly) leave.

To sum it up, all the things he thought of his love not being able to answer him back, why she doesn't eat as soon as he serves the food on her table (he was the one who ate it all though, because at night he had an uncontrollable hunger), and why she doesn't use the gifts he brought her; these were only an illusion he created for himself.

However, the part where he hurt himself was real. All those apologies, all the wounds, all anguish, he hoped that those words of his and the new promises that he made would be heard and then he would wake up and find that it was all a nightmare. That, and the guilt; the gnawing feeling eating inside him, the voice, the monster in his head, continues to shout at him, screaming to him that all of this happened because he was at fault.

Because he denied her wish,

Because he shouted at her,

Because he disobeyed her,

Because he showed her that she annoys him,

Because he put himself before her,

Because he told her on that night to leave him alone…

No one expected nor intended for any of those to happen. Hikari's death was an accident, but he blamed himself for that misfortune.

If he hadn't denied her wish,

If he didn't shout at her,

If he didn't disobey her,

If he showed her that he loves her,

If he listened to her,

If he told her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her…

Then will Hikari's death be avoided? Will she continue to stay beside him? Will she still be able to tell him that she loves him?

 _ ***The Butterfly Effect**_

But alas, you can't turn back the time.

So you can only either move on…

Or…

…

…

…

On the *20th day, after Kei Takishima's self-isolation in the abandoned Takishima mansion, he finally accepted that Hikari Hanazono is dead and can never return. With the urn and doll in hand, he returned to the destroyed room. With a cable that was detached from his desktop, he proceeded to knot it on the hook by the ceiling. He pulled up a chair and his head was ready to enter the knot. But he was reluctant in doing it, he was crying.

He was shaking all over and he lost the will to speak, however, when lightning flared and the thunder roared, he gasped at the sight of the love of his life, she was smiling before him, her arms were open, coaxing him to come.

" _Takishima_ " her angelic voice rang in his ears " _Come with me_ "

"Yes!" he choked, "I-I'll come, I'll go anywhere with you Hikari!"

With that, his head shot through the knot, his jump caused the chair to fall.

Oxygen was denied of entry,

Arteries and veins were constricted and ceased to flow,

Blood circulation was disrupted,

The color of his skin turned blue and pale,

He gasped but didn't try to break the cable for his hands were reaching out for his goddess.

Then with the sound of the urn crashing down the floor, the ashes splattered and dispersed around the room, and the Hikari doll lying limp on top of the white powder, all movement were stopped and the last tear that escaped from his eye fell on the doll's face.

*His body rocked to and fro, his eyes wide with bloodshot irises. The carpet below him collected the dust and remains of his true love. He did not bother shield himself from the bitter cold; for pain was no longer there, his senses were no longer functioning.

Then the monster, his grief

His roar, his words begging for forgiveness and another chance with his her,

Pierced the heavens, the thunder and lightning struck down the mansion, insinuating a fire,

…

...

.

 _Nothing was left._

* * *

 _ *** : Refer to Chapter 3 where Kei rushed to Hikari's house after dreaming of her getting hurt**_

 _ *** : Refer to Chapter 7**_

 _ *** : Refer to the end of Chapter 6**_

 _ *** : Refer to the scenario from Chapter 5**_

 _ *** : Refer to Chapter 1 where Kei 'used a sleeping formula to kidnap Hikari'**_

 _ *** : Refer to Chapter 7, the one closed in parenthesis**_

 _ *** : Refer to the –partially visualized/written destroyed room in Chapter 7**_

 _ *** : Refer to the walk-in closet on Chapter 2**_

 _ *** : These gifts were mentioned by Kei on Chapter 46 of the manga and the Yappi pen on Episode 24**_

 _ *** : The truth of what happened on Chapter 4 through Sui's perspective. He was the person when Hikari mentioned she saw "the pair of little golden eyes that belonged to a young boy who looked very similar to her kidnapper**_

 _ *** : It pretty much summarizes everything that happened. Hikari was never kidnapped and Kei is acting paranoid because it was all just an illusion he made for himself because he couldn't accept that Hikari's dead. I congratulate those who mentioned/thought that things are happening in Kei's head (throughout the whole story or not) you made the right guess!**_

 _ *** : "**_ _ **In**_ _ **chaos theory**_ _ **, the**_ _ **butterfly effect**_ _ **is the sensitive dependence on**_ _ **initial conditions**_ _ **in which a small change in one state of a deterministic**_ _ **nonlinear system**_ _ **can result in large differences in a later state." – Wikipedia**_

 _ *** : The number 20 is significant because Hikari's birthday is on March 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, which is the day before my birthday!**_

 _ *** : The last bit of Chapter 7**_

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGEMENT**_

* * *

 _ **HORRAY! After months of delay I have finally finished 'SEVEN DEADLY SINS'!**_

 _("Okay na 'tol! Hahaha natapos ko rin! Hahaha Libre mo na ako sa Starbucks XD Nag-promise ka! Ni-record ko un sa phone ko hahaha!") – This is a tagalog message for my friend, the one who gave me this DARK fanfic challenge :3_ _ **You can just skip this part**_ _._

 _ **PEOPLE FROM AROUND THE WORLD!**_

 _ **I cannot thank you enough for all the support that you have given me! I honestly didn't expect that this story would gain such impact and credit since it is obviously a very different fanfic and the fact that it is also very OOC, very incompatible with SA's comedy/romance genre.**_

 _ **You all have made me so happy! Sorry that I am not able to present my thoughts and gratitude on every chapter (because I don't have that much time) but most specially because no words could describe how happy I am to receive these feedback from all of you!**_

 _ **I did my best in answering all your questions and I hoped that REVELATIONS really cleared things up for you guys**_

 _ **Forgive me that this chapter has taken more than two weeks to be updated because in the next two weeks, my schedule's more hectic than ever because of Finals. Phew! Finally this semester is about to be over and I can't wait to write my other fanfics again! \\(T^T)/**_

 _ **Anyway!**_

 _ **Again! I cannot thank you enough for this! Without you guys, I wouldn't know if I am even willing to continue this fanfic and satisfy your needs and curiosity :D Thank you all so much!**_

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

 _ **HannahDarkbloom, AnimeLover 123, yukichan and tinygrande**_

 _ **Whose reviews amused me the most throughout the entire fanfic. Thank you guys for the continued support and that you always leave a review! Especially you HannahDarkbloom :D**_

 _ **OH! And to Layla C, I hope those questions of yours have been answered with this last chapter~ I did my best!**_

 **I give my Gratitude to my reviewers:**

 _UnbreakableRose, *anonymous*, Petwa, Aria, hikari, yukichan, AnimeLover 123, HannahDarkbloom, tinygrande, TiqA Nee, *Guest*, Mia, JJ, Dani, Catndhat, Katsumy, forbesqueen-chan, Shira, Layla C, ChocolateDevil.12, Kenzie, and more reviewers to come!_

 **I tip my hat to those who put this story in their alert list:**

 _Angenica442, Blue0203, ChocolateDevil.12, HannahDarkbloom, Katsumy, Shugofairy3, Turquoise Crystal, WantedWild, popehpo, takininja13, tinygrande, and more people to come!_

 **Lastly, I bow to the people who put this story in their favorites:**

 _Angenica442, Catndhat, ChocolateDevil.12, FlameSniper12, HannahDarkbloom, Shugofairy3, blazer143, insertnamehere123, lumi16, popehpo, takininja13, tinygrander and more people to come!_

 _ **Please tell me your thoughts about this last chapter, your reactions, what you think about this entire fanfic, and your favorite part of the entire story! Leave it in the reviews!**_

 _ **Please do not hesitate, I am open and accepting any feedback as long as it is not meaningless and only spouts nonsense**_

 _ **!I hope you all liked SEVEN DEADLY SINS!**_

 _ **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**_

 **( ^ u ^ )**

 **Stay tuned for another upcoming fanfic!**

 **I am under thinking of either making another Dark fanfic but less "mysterious" and less "riddled" unlike this one.**

 **Or**

 **A parody/a fanfic similar to the story of Back to the Future**

 **Tell me your thoughts and leave it in the reviews!**

 _ **DO NOT WORRY**_

 **I haven't forgotten my other fanfics :D**

 **I intend to update and all of them as soon as I get decent amount of free time and ideas**

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Vows to you, Vows to you (M), The One for Me, and The Prince is my Princess.**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
